Drowning
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: COMPLETED! Rath and Cecia are traveling through the woods together, and why dont Cesias powers work? What will happen after in the dark depths of the forest? Read to find out! R&C please R&R heres to u UNA!
1. Its my life to throw away

This is my first Rath/Cesia fic. There are like none! Out there. My friend  
*cough*Sophie*cough* Wants one really bad, so I've decided to write one for  
her and all the other r/c fans out there. So here goes.  
.  
Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own dragon knights blah blah  
Ok now that that's done, lets start.  
.  
Cesia walked through the forest with a silent Rath in the lead. He had been  
more quieting then usual and it was making her nervous. Last time he was  
this quiet, he tried to, but no, he couldn't be thinking that again. She  
wouldn't let him. She would just have to keep a close eye on him.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rath asked her in the silence making  
her jump.  
"Like what?" She answered trying to keep her thoughts to herself.  
"Like you don't trust me."  
"Should I trust you? You have that look in your eye again. Like your ready  
to kill something. I just don't want that something to be you."  
"Why do you care so damn much! Its my life!" Rath yelled now stopping and  
turned to look Cesia in the eye.  
"I made a promise, and I don't break my promises." She said looking down.  
"You know, one of these days your gonna have to give me a better reason  
then that." Rath said angrily as he started walking again.  
'Well what do you want me to say?' Cesia wondered, and jogged a little ways  
to catch up with Rath.  
.  
.  
That night when Rath went out to patrol around the area that they were  
camping out in, he seemed to take longer then usual. As Cesia sat at the  
campfire, a shiver was sent up her spine. She turned around to find a large  
ogre resembling demon roared in her face.  
.  
"What was that sound?" Rath wondered out loud as he heard a loud roar from  
the distance.  
"AHHHH!" came a scream from far away.  
"CECIA!" Rath yelled out in worry as he dashed back to the campsite as fast  
as his legs could carry him. 'Why did you go so far? You knew Cesias powers  
haven't been working right in this forest.' Rath kicked himself mentally as  
he dodged branches and roots as he dashed through the forest.  
.  
Cesia sat there backing away slowly trying her hardest to make some sort of  
wind spell. Even a gust, but nothing came. 'Please hurry Rath' Cesia  
pleaded into the dark.  
.  
The demon growled loudly as it swung a mighty claw at her which barley  
missed. "You have something I want!" It growled loudly.  
"Well you cant have it!" Cesia yelled back, clutching her light dragon  
amulet tightly, not knowing why the demon wanted it.  
There was a rustling in the bushes and Rath ran out, sword raised high in  
the air. "Get away from her you bastard!" Rath yelled and quickly stuck his  
sword into the demons warm flesh. The demon growled/screamed painfully and  
with one more slash of Raths sword fell to the ground dead.  
Cesia got up and dusted herself off.  
"You ok?" Rath asked, not really caring, just asking. Cesia swung a hand  
towards his face.  
"OUCH!" Rath yelped rubbing the bump on his head. "What the hell was that  
for?"  
"What took you so long! I could have died! You know that my powers aren't  
working in this forest!"  
"Jerk" they both muttered at the same time taking opposite sides of the  
campfire.  
"Can you do something about that dead demon? Its stench is overwhelming."  
"Do it your self." Rath retorted cleaning off his sword.  
Cesia got up and for a second Rath actually thought she was going to do it  
herself. But instead she went over him and grabbed his sword. Rath stared  
up at her face, the fire giving her face an Erie glow.  
"What are you gonna do with that?" He asked almost nervously. He could  
handle demons of all sorts, but Cesia was a million times worse when she  
was mad. And if she was pissed at him, he was in for it.  
"Well you don't expect me to starve do you? We haven't eaten anything in  
days." Was her reply. Rath let out a small sigh of relief, then returned to  
his old self.  
"HEY! I just cleaned that!"  
"Well I suggest you go clean yourself. There's a lake not to far that way."  
Cesia pointed through some trees. "You smell like shit."  
Rath stalked off angrily through the trees. He knew she was right, he  
hadn't talked a bath since the last time they were at a small hotel they  
stayed at before going into the forest. And since then he had slain many a  
demon. When he reached the lake he squatted down, ridding his face and  
hands of blood, before stripping down and going into the cool water. He  
rested agenst a large rock letting the gently flowing water wash him. The  
sound of the rushing water and singing birds made him sleepy and he let  
himself drift off.  
.  
.  
Cesia was now sitting comfortably by the fire watching the 'diner' she was  
making. It wasn't great, but at least she could get rid of the emptiness in  
her stomach. She sat there leaning against a rock humming a little tune she  
had made up on the spot. She was starting to fall asleep when she got a  
nagging feeling in the back of her mind. 'RATH' She thought immediately.  
Cesia got up and ran for the lake as fast as she could. 'Don't do this  
Rath. I wont let you.' Cesia thought franticly. She reached the edge of the  
lake and saw Raths clothes in a small pile near the waters edge. Her eyes  
darted all over the surface of the lake looking for Raths body. 'There he  
is!' She thought to herself grabbing what was Raths towel and dived into  
the water. She reached Rath face down and not breathing. Cesia wrapped the  
towel around his waist and turned him over dragging him to shore.  
"Don't die." She pleaded as she lay him down on the soft moss covered  
ground. She took a deep breath and let it out in Raths mouth, hoping the  
air would revive him. She continued the CPR till finally a small spout of  
water rushed into Cesias mouth in the middle of her giving Rath air. Rath  
opened his eyes to meet with Cesias right in front of his. 'What is she  
doing kissing me?' He thought franticly. Cesia quickly backed away panting.  
"What were you doing?" Rath asked in shock, trying to cover himself better  
with his towel.  
"I was saving your life. Its called CPR. I can't believe you would try to  
kill yourself again."  
"I can't believe you kissed me!" Rath said almost in disgust  
"Hey, its not like it would have been the first time. You kissed me that  
one time I was cursed. And I didn't kiss you." She said turning a little  
pink.  
"That was different! You were a rat! I still like you better that way. You  
don't talk as much."  
"What ever! Just...get dressed and I'll meet you back at the fire." Cesia  
said angrily. 'Why did he always have to be like this? Why couldn't he  
just...'she stopped mid-thought, what was she thinking!  
.  
Rath watched her trudge off through the trees and he could have sworn he  
saw a stray tear. But that couldn't be. Cesia doesn't cry. Not about him.  
Rath spaced out for a few more minutes, recalling the feel of Cesias lips  
on his. Absentmindedly he brought his hand to his mouth. Remembering how  
they seemed to...fit.  
He quickly brushed those thoughts aside and got dressed. He walked back to  
camp to see that Cesia had already eaten and saw a nice clean sword placed  
not to far from her sleeping body. He went to pick up his sword and turned  
it back into a bell and ate his dinner. It wasn't bad. Cesia seemed to make  
anything taste good, unlike his cooking. He finished eating and sat there  
in the silence. His eyes eventually fell upon Cesias body. She was curled  
up in a small ball shivering. Rath took his jacket off only to feel a cold  
wind, getting cold himself. One of them was going to be cold tonight,  
unless. Rath went over to Cesia and lay down next to her, covering the both  
of them with his jacket. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, wanting  
more warmth. Rath smiled and fell asleep. 


	2. Warm awakening

~*~*~*~  
.  
.  
Cesia woke the next morning warmer then she had felt when she went to  
sleep, and warmer then the other mornings they had spent in the forest. She  
opened her eyes and saw Raths coat on top of her. She turned around to find  
a sleeping Rath next to her. She gazed at his sleeping face. 'He looks so  
peaceful. Could this be the same person who tried to kill himself just  
yesterday? Oh Rath, I wish you would stop trying to kill yourself.' She  
thought, her eyes getting watery. She pushed that thought aside was about  
to get out from under the coat when She felt something around her waist.  
She looked down and saw Raths arm clinging to her shirt. He pulled her  
closer and heard him whisper a faint, "Don't let me go" in his sleep. Cesia  
smiled and looked up at the sky, it was still early and she decided to go  
back to sleep.  
.  
.  
When Rath opened his eyes it was around 10 in the morning and he wondered  
what had possessed him to sleep in so late. He opened his eyes and when he  
saw his arm around Cesia he wondered how that got there and reluctantly  
slipped his arm off from around her waist blushing. Cesia felt his arm  
moving and woke up. "Good morning sleepy head." she said yawning.  
"Who are you calling sleepy head, I woke up before you."  
"I woke up at 6 am and you were still sleeping. So I went back to sleep as  
well." Cesia smiled at her memory of what Rath had said earlier that  
morning and wondered if he remembered. 'Probably not. This guys probably  
got the worst memory of everyone I know.' She thought smiling.  
"What's with the smile?"  
Cesia didn't answer and just got up and stretched.  
"Thanks for keeping me warm." She said as she started their journey once  
again. Rath stood there for a second, a bit confused. Had Cesia just said  
something nice to him to his face when they were both sober? He shrugged  
and started walking after Cesia.  
"OUCH! What was that for!" Rath yelled rubbing the new bump on his head.  
'Why did she do that! Half the time he didn't even know what he did to  
disserve it.'  
"You know, when someone says thank you, or gives you a compliment or asks  
you a question you're supposed to say your welcome or respond in a polite  
way. Its called common curtsey. OUCH! What did I do!"  
"That was for not answering my question before." Rath said smiling.  
.  
During the rest of the morning each came up with various reasons for  
hitting each other randomly. Small things like "that's for trying to kill  
yourself" "Well that's for seeing me naked"(that one gave Cesia a rather  
large bump)  
"Well its not like there was much to see." Cesia said laughing. Rath chased  
her for and hour or so before he gave up, or rather Cesia did.  
"Take it back." Rath said out of breath and holding in a laugh, this was  
actually kind of fun. Chancing her around.  
"Im sorry, you have a very nice little toot." Cesia said holding in a  
laugh. "And I take it back."  
Rath stood there, not quite sure how he should take this. After a minute or  
so they both broke down laughing, not quite sure what the other was  
laughing at.  
.  
They walked along thought the forest for a little while, when Cesia  
suddenly stopped.  
"What's the matter now?" Rath asked a bit irritated, not really sure over  
what except for the fact that they had been walking for hours and they  
didn't seem to be making much progress.  
"I think I've seen this tree before." Cesia said pointing blank-faced at a  
tree.  
"Oh my gosh, please don't tell me we've been walking in circles." Rath said  
tiredly  
"Ok, I wont tell you. But that doesn't make it any less true." She said a  
bit mater of factly.  
"This is all your fault." Rath said still irritated, although now he knew  
why he was irritated.  
"MY fault!" Cesia said in a shocked voice.  
"Yes, when I was chasing you led us off the path and we got lost. And  
you've been leading for the past hour or so."  
"Well who chased me? Who let me lead. Who then took over the lead leading  
us in a giant circle? YOU!" Cesia said proving her point.  
Rath huffed and tried to figure out which way to go. "This way." He finally  
decided  
"You just picked a totally random direction didn't you?"  
"No, by the position of the sun, the direction of the wind, and...other  
scientific stuff, I have decided that it is this way."  
"You pointed in the opposite direction a second ago." Cesia said becoming  
rather amused at Raths lack of directional skills.  
"Oh what ever!" Rath yelled, his hands flying in the air, and stalked off  
in another random direction.  
"Here we go again." Cesia said before fallowing after Rath.  
.  
Rath walked blindly forward, hoping against hope that he had chosen the  
right direction. He looked at Cesia who was now walking at an even pace  
next to him. She seemed tired and worn out. And her face seemed paler then  
normal. "You ok?"  
"Hum?" She said a bit dazed. "Oh yeah, Im fine."  
"We can stop and rest if you want."  
"Its ok, we're making good time. And the sooner we're out of here the  
better." She gave a weak smile and kept walking forward with a new look of  
determination. But Rath noticed that look vanished all to fast. He saw  
beads of sweat running down her face. It was a pretty cool day, and even he  
wasn't sweating much. He watched a bead of sweat run down her face and slid  
down her neck. He looked forward once more when he saw where that bead of  
sweat was headed. There was an awkward silence between the two for some  
time, and Rath slowed down his pace seeing Cesia struggle. 'If she's tired  
or sick I wish she would tell me so she can rest' He thought to himself. A  
little while later Rath heard a small "ouch," from behind him. He turned  
around to see Cesia holding her ankle.  
"What happened?" Rath asked with a small touch of worry in his voice.  
Cesia didn't notice. "I think I twisted it."  
"Can you walk on it?"  
"I think so. Ouch. No."  
Rath turned around and squatted down in front of her. "Get on." He said in  
his normal calm voice. When Cesia just stood there Rath got a bit mad,  
"Come on, I don't got all day. Im not going to drop you." 'I could never  
drop you' He thought. Cesia jumped at the anger in his voice and got on his  
back.  
Rath stood up swiftly and started walking at the same pace as before. Cesia  
rested her head on his shoulder. For a split second before Cesia moved her  
head, her forehead and his cheek touched and Rath knew she was sick and had  
a fever. She soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his walking and Rath was  
left alone with his thoughts. Innocent thoughts such as why he had decided  
to carry Cesia. and not so innocent thoughts such as the feeling of Cesias  
body against his own.  
.  
He walked with her on his back till it was dark and he started looking for  
a place to stop. Off in the distance Rath saw a light and approached it.  
When he came upon the light he saw that it was a hotel of some sort. This  
must be the hotel he saw back on the map at the last hotel. And according  
to that map, this hotel was the on the midway point on the trail through  
the forest.  
Rath put Cesia down and stretched a bit. When he picked her up, he held her  
cradled in his arms this time, with her head against his chest, as he  
walked up the stairs.  
.  
The receptionist looked up from her desk and greeted him with a warm smile.  
"Hello there sir, how may I help you?"  
" I need two rooms for a few nights. My friend is sick."  
"Oh, Im sorry but we only have one room left."  
"Um....That's ok, can you just have some extra blankets sent in so I can  
sleep on the floor."  
The woman looked a bit puzzled but nodded and showed them to the room.  
"Can you also send in some medical supplies and some food?"  
"Sure thing."  
Rath set Cesia down gently on the bed and tucked her in under the covers.  
Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was the lady with the  
things Rath had asked for. Rath bandaged Cesias foot gently then went to  
wake her up so she could take something for her cold. "Hey, Cesia, wake  
up."  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
"We're in some hotel on the main road. Here, you need to take this medicine  
so you can get better."  
Cesia nodded and took the pills. But when Rath handed her a bowl of soup  
the lady had given him she strongly protested.  
"There is no way Im eating your cooking."  
"I didn't make it. The lady at the front desk did." Rath said a bit  
irritated. Sure his food wasn't the best, but it was nothing to get all  
freaked out about.  
As Cesia ate she looked around the room. "Hey Rath?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where do you plan on sleeping? There's only one bed."  
"On the floor."  
"But wont you be cold?"  
"The lady gave me extra blankets."  
"You should sleep in the bed, we've been camping out for the past week and  
sleeping on sticks and stones. You'll just take one side and I'll take the  
other."  
Rath thought about his, he really didn't want to sleep on the floor.  
"Fine."  
Cesia smiled at this. She was glade Rath was sleeping here. "Thank you for  
carrying me all this way. Im sorry for being such a burden to you."  
Rath looked at her in shock. "Your not a burden to me! You're anything but  
a burden. I...like having you around." Cesia looked at him to see if he was  
just playing with her or something, but the look in his eyes said  
otherwise. She leaned over to peck him on the cheek, but at that moment, he  
turned to face her and they ended up in a lip lock. Both broke apart  
quickly and stared into the others shocked eyes. Rath put his had on Cesias  
cheek and kissed her again, a real kiss. This time on purpose, and Cesia  
kissed him back and they both intensified the kiss.  
.  
They broke apart panting. "What just happened?" Cesia asked, not knowing  
where this had come from.  
Rath didn't respond, he just snuggled under the covers facing away from her  
and tried to sleep. But for the two, sleep never came. They both stared off  
into the darkness of the room till exhaustion took them over, just as the  
sun peaked over the trees.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
What did you think! I almost scare myself. But there you go Sophie. You got  
your fluff. ^-^  
Happy now? Lets see where this goes next. All hail the R/C!!!! please R&R  
ppl 


	3. Realizations

When Rath woke up it was well past noon and he still felt tired. He yawned  
stretching in his bed. He stopped mid-stretch, his hand had hit something  
warm. He looked over and saw his hand resting on Cesias cheek. He moved a  
stray bunch of hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. He looked  
at her face and remembered what had happened. 'Why did I do that? Why did I  
kiss her? Its not like I liker her or anything, right.' he thought. The  
events of the night before running through his mind. 'It was her eyes'  
those  
beautiful eyes that captivated him from the first moment he saw her.  
.  
Rath took her hand in his and brought it close to him. He put her hand  
under his cheek and went to sleep. Giving in to his tired worn out body.  
.  
Cesia woke to find her hand in Raths firm grip. She stroked his hair from  
his face and caressed his face with the back of her hand.  
She felt so safe lying there next to him. A per of her was wondering why  
she felt this way, while another part didn't want this moment to end. As  
she  
gazed up his sleeping form her mind wandered to last night. 'Why had he  
kissed her? Was he just going with the moment, or did he really mean it?'  
But she knew that Rath wasn't that kind of person. She would just have to  
ask him when he woke up. Till then, she would stay awake, she would have  
gotten up, but Rath still head her hand snuggled under his head.  
.  
It took Rath maybe half an hour to finally wake up, and now it was around 3  
or 4 in the afternoon.  
"How long you up?" He asked warmly, not noticing the fact that he  
still held her hand.  
"Not long, maybe a half hour or so?"  
"Why didn't you get up? Its kind of creepy that you would just watch a  
person sleep."  
"Well I would have gotten up but.." She indicated her hand with a slight  
smile.  
Rath let go of her hand turning a light shade of pink.  
Cesia looked at her hand, seeing a slight mark where Raths had was just a  
minutes ago.  
"I'll go get us some breakfast." Cesia said getting up out of her side of  
the bed.  
"Can you walk on that foot of yours yet?" Rath said looking at her a bit  
skeptically. "That's what I thought. You wait here."  
Cesia nodded and sat back in the bed.  
Rath came in a few minutes later with a plate of food for each of them.  
The two ate in silence, but both were thinking relatively the same thing.  
"Hey, about last night." Cesia started. "Why did you do it? not that it was  
bad." She said quickly. "but if your just using me," She stopped at the  
look on Raths face.  
"Is that really what you think?" He said walking to the door sounding hurt.  
Cesia was at a loss for words. "I-"  
"The road north leads out of the forest." He gave a heavy sigh. He knew it  
was too late for him. 'Will I ever find what Im looking for?' He thought,  
starting to walk out the door, when suddenly a pillow hit him on the back  
of the head. 'What the hell!' his mind screamed as he turned around to see  
Cesia teary eyed.  
"YOU JERK!" She yelled.  
"What the hell did I do!" Rath protested  
"you're just going to leave me again? You know my powers don't work here,  
and  
last time your went far I was almost slaughtered! Im sorry for what I said,  
but I don't want you do just take out your depression on me. I don't want  
to  
be your toy. I have feelings too Rath!" She yelled holding back tears.  
"And you think I don't!" Rath retorted. "You don't know how long I've  
wanted  
to do that for. To kiss you to feel your embrace. And you go think this of  
me. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't have feelings."  
"Rath." Cesia whispered. She slowly got up and limped towards Rath. "Im  
sorry." She said hugging him close, tears soaking his jacket. And he hugged  
her back. Rath came back in and shut the door.  
"You still didn't answer my question."  
"What?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"I've wanted to for some time now."  
"Why me?"  
" Because, you've always been there for me Cesia. You saved my life, you  
saved my heart. When you were in danger before, I would have never forgiven  
myself if I let you go and never let you know. If your hurt, I want to do  
everything I can to make you feel better. I've never felt like this  
before."  
He said, looking kind of confused  
Cesia looked into his face, she put a hand to his cheek and smiled sweetly.  
He was in love with her and didn't know it. Although, she was sure deep  
down  
he knew. She embraced him once more, placing a small kiss on his cheek,  
resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I know exactly how you feel." She whispered into his warm body.  
. 


	4. What truth is there in a dream

Drowning~Chapter four "What truth is there in a dream"  
.  
.  
Rath sat in the warm room in a large chair next to a steadily burning fire.  
Cesia sat comfortably on his lap. Her arms around his neck with her head  
against his chest.  
'How did this happen?' Rath thought to himself. 'Like a week ago its like  
we could hardly stand each other, but now...what's going on? What's wrong  
with me? What is this, thing inside of me. It's like a new kind of pain.  
No, not pain. Its-something-better. Warmer. It wasn't there before. What is  
it?'  
Rath quickly stood up, knocking Cesia to the floor. "Im going for a walk"  
he said dryly.  
As he walked past the front counter, the receptionist called after him.  
"There's another room available if you're still looking for one." She said  
a bit timidly.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be back later." he said in a daze. Rath trudged through  
the forest, going in no particular direction. So many things were going  
through his mind. 'Why am I acting this way? What's happening to me? I  
don't act this way. Its not who I am. Im not the type of person to let my  
guard down. I don't show emotion. I don't let anyone in. I wont let anyone  
in.' Rath kicked a large rock in frustration and it landed in a near by  
bush.  
"OUCH!" a voice called from behind the bush.  
"Oh crap." Rath muttered under his breath, reaching for his bell sword.  
'Where is it!' he thought franticly. He searched his memory for its  
whereabouts and he faintly remembered putting the bell on his bedside table  
the night before. 'Shit!' he mentally kicked himself, picking up a stick,  
the next best thing. Rath positioned himself between the bush and his  
oncoming enemy. Whoever it was, he was ready.  
.  
"Come out here you son of a bitch!" the voice yelled in anger.  
Raths anger boiled inside him. He didn't know who or how many he was up  
against, but he swore to slit that guys throat. Rath held his Brach tightly  
in both hands and charged forward, through the bush. Immediately he knows  
it was a bad idea. He was out numbered 100 to 1, and soon to be surrounded  
with no way to escape. Not that he would have. He just liked to have his  
options.  
"Which one of you wants to die first." Rath said in a clam and somewhat  
smug voice.  
"So you're the little maggot who threw the rock at me head." A rather large  
bandit spoke. He must be the leader.  
"Well, actually I kicked it at a bush, your rather large head just happened  
to be in the way. What's a little man like you going to do about it." Rath  
said keeping his tone.  
"I could kill you with my eyes closed."  
"You'll be dead before you put even one finger on me."  
The man laughed. "And I suppose your going to kill me with a stick will  
you."  
Rath couldn't say anything to this. The bandit was right, he couldn't kill  
him with only a stick to attack and defend with.  
"Bind him." The bandit ordered. Before Rath could react, three men were on  
him, binding his hands and feet.  
As the bandits led Rath through the forest and sword point, Rath sqwermed  
back and forth, thrashing around trying to get the minds off him. He wasn't  
going to give up without a fight.  
"I would stop if I were you." said the large bandit. "It's only going to  
make the knots tighter and your only delaying the inevitable."  
"And what its it exactly that you plan on doing to me?" Rath asked,  
although he already knew the answer.  
"First we'll have some fun torturing you, then we'll kill you."  
"Im not afraid of death." Rath spat at the man.  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
"You don't seriously expect you to answer that do you."  
"No, but if your as weak and stupid as you look, then threes no harm in  
trying."  
"Who are you calling weak! I could slaughter you in my sleep." 'he has no  
idea who I am. And I don't plan on telling him either. To know who I am and  
see me in this predicament, would only be seriously degrading.'  
"He, Your anger is a sure sign of weakness. You may act tough but your no  
more then a little boy whose gotten in way over his head."  
Rath steamed in anger. He would have given anything to have the bell sword  
in his clutches at that moment and cut the damn bandit to shreds. He didn't  
care if he died. No one would miss him. His mind suddenly flashed on Cesias  
smiling face. He quickly pushed thoughts of her away. He wouldn't risk  
putting her in danger.  
Raths thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shove to his back. He growled  
at the man who'd done it. The bandit kept a straight face and slapped Raths  
tender cheek with the flat of his blade. Sending Rath to the ground,  
letting him taste the gritty dirt beneath his feet.  
.  
The men around him laughed.  
.  
Raths anger was boiling up inside him. He would not stand for being  
publicly humiliated. These bandits would pay.  
.  
When night fell upon the forest, the bandits stopped and made camp. Rath  
was tied to a post in the middle of the camp to be watched. Rath still  
struggled against his restraints, tugging at them, wanting to be freed of  
them. But it was no use. His wrists were red with rope burn, and if he  
didn't stop soon, they would start bleeding. Not that Rath particularly  
minded.  
.  
Later that evening, the bandits made it they're entertainment out of Raths  
torture. He was tied down and beaten in ways of whips and an assortment of  
other weapons. When they were done with their fun, they threw him into a  
strong cage they had constructed of wood and left him there.  
.  
Rath lay there, drifting in and out of a state of sleep and awake. It was  
late at night when he was roused by a sound in the tent near by. The  
bandits were making a plan.  
.  
"Lord Arthok, what is our next target." said one of the higher-ranking  
bandits  
Lord Arthok pulled out a large map, looking at it carefully. "Here" He said  
pointing to a small marking on the map. "Our skills have been out of  
practice for some time. This small hotel on the main road is just what we  
need. There should be quite a few residents staying there. And from what I  
hear, there is something of great value in the possession of one of the  
people, or should I say, demons staying there. It's a very valuable item in  
the black market. We can sell the braud as well." Arthok laughed smugly at  
his plan.  
.  
Rath lay there in his little cage, hearing the whole conversation. Eyes  
shaking in fear. He must have heard wrong. They were talking about a  
different hotel.  
But through all his denial, his thoughts came back to one person.  
'Cesia, I wont let them take you.' Rath vowed to himself, his strength  
dieing, allowing him to slip into unconsciousness. "Cesia....." He  
whispered into the night. Seeing her bright face in his mind before the  
darkness took it all.  
.  
.  
.  
"Rath!" Cesia yelled shooting up in bed panting hard, sweat dripping from  
her face. She pulled the blankets tightly around her, taking in the warmth  
they provided, but still found herself shivering. She looked around, hoping  
to find the familiar face. Then she remembered. Rath had found another room  
to stay in. The receptionist had informed her earlier that day. Cesia  
picked up the little slip of paper the woman had given her. On it, there  
was a number. The number of Raths room. Cesia slid out of bed and pulling  
on a soft robe over her nightdress. The sudden cold shocking her body, but  
it soon became warm, taking in her body heat. She slipped out of the room  
and headed down the hall towards Raths room. She knocked a few times  
waiting for an answer. When she received none, Cesia let herself in and  
gasped. Rath was missing.  
"Rath, where are you." Cesia whispered into the dark room.  
She looked around and only found a few of Raths belongings the maid had  
brought in earlier. She approached a chair and picked up Raths coat. She  
breathed in his warm sent. Remembering just a few nights before, when they  
had both slept under it together. She smiled at the memory, laying down on  
the bed still hugging the coat.  
Tears swelled in her eyes. "Where are you Rath?" She said to the dark room.  
Her eyes landed on a shiny object on the bedside table. 'his bell sword!'  
her mind screamed. 'but, he never takes this off.' She picked it up,  
feeling the gentle hum of power it emitted. Her gaze fell on the window.  
'Rath, if your out there without this, what could you be doing.  
She cried quietly into the coat she still had close to her chest, her  
crying quieted to a soft murmuring till finally sleep took her into its  
world of dreams.  
.  
.  
.*A/N This is for you Sophie*  
.  
.  
Rath stood in a field surrounded by wild flowers of all verities. He opened  
up his arms, letting the wind flow past him, ruffling his hair, his loose  
shirt flapping around in the breeze. He took in the intoxicating sent of  
the flowers and felt, for the first time in his life, completely at ease.  
He fell backwards into the bed of flowers and closed his eyes, listening to  
the sound of the trees blowing in the wind and the bees humming by.  
Rath started to fall asleep when he found the gentle blue sky turning into  
a dark gray, then into a black, filled with the fury of storm clouds.  
Suddenly the ground beneath him disappeared, putting him into a freefall.  
Tumbling him into darkness.  
He found himself back in his caged, he looked up and found a warm smiling  
face looking up at him. "Cesia, what are you doing here? They'll catch  
you." He said worried.  
"Don't worry, they've all gone out somewhere. Its just you and me."  
Cesia unlocked his cage, taking Raths hand and leading him into the forest,  
away from the bandit's camp.  
When they stopped running Rath looked around and found them at the place  
they had rested the night before they came to the hotel. The night he slept  
next to Cesia to keep her warm.  
"I know this place." Rath stuttered.  
Cesia came up to him. A mischievous smile graced her face. "You know Rath,  
when I woke up that morning, I was afraid something had happened between  
us. At the time, I was a bit horrified at the thought, but now, that's  
exactly what I want." She said seductively, showering him with kisses while  
pulling at his shirt. She began taking his top off.  
'What's going on.' Raths mind screamed. This was all so new to him. He felt  
a cold slap on his face as the image of Cesia pulled away from him,  
laughing coldly.  
"You must be dreaming if you think I would fall for you." She said coldly.  
"Cesia.."  
"Rath, no one could ever love you. It's all in your imagination. Give it  
up. No one has ever loved you a no one ever will." She spat coldly at him  
and walked away into the darkness.  
'No, this must be a dream. This cant is happening. Cesia....no' Tears came  
to his eyes. It had been the first time he cried.  
"CESIA!!!!!" Rath screamed into the night.  
.  
.  
Raths eyes bolted open. He was in his cage. The bandits were still here  
sleeping. It had all been a dream. A bad dream. But he couldn't get Cesias  
words out of his head, "Rath, no one could ever love you......No one has  
ever loved you an no one ever will." 


	5. Bandit Brawl

.  
.  
.  
Drowning: Chapter 5  
.  
.  
Rath sat in his cage, rocking back and forth hugging his knees close to  
him. 'It cant be true. It cant.' Raths mind screamed, his breathing  
quickened. Its the quickened breathing you do when your crying, but for  
Rath, no tears came. His eyes were wide in the growing dark.  
The camp was silent. The bandits long gone to bed. Only the sound of  
crickets to comfort him. His eyes gazed upon the moon, seeing Cesias face  
reflecting in it. Her laugh, her voice, her sent, were all haunting him,  
stalking him in his sleep.  
'Whats going on. I cant go three minutes without seeing her face, or having  
thoughts about her. With every thought of her, my pulse quickens, my breath  
grows still. I have an overpowering urge to hold her, comfort her, kiss  
her?'  
"AHHHH!" Rath screamed in frustration, holding his head tightly in his  
hands. "What the hell Im I thinking! Whats going on. Why the hell is this  
happening!"  
His cries woke up the whole camp. The bandits was soon assembled outside  
Raths cage, where Rath was still screaming in frustration.  
"What the hell do ya think your doin, punk." a rather large man spat.  
"Take him back to the post." The leader ordered  
Two large men grabbed Rath by the arms, thrashing and kicking furiously.  
"NOOOO!" he screamed, his anger getting the best of him.  
Rath grabbed the mans sword out of its hilt with his bound hands. Quickly  
he maneuvered the sword so that soon his bindings were cut and he was in a  
fighting stance, looking for a way out of the surrounding mob. 'To the  
left'  
He charged forward, the sword slashing through anything that got in his  
way.  
When Rath left the camp, he was running blindly forward, his rage and  
frustration leading him in an unknown direction. He didn't look back, back  
to the scene of the half wounded or dead bandits, or back to the cage and  
the dreams.  
Rath stopped at the site before him, it was the hotel. He smiled a crooked  
smile, in fact, it was more of a smirk at that, and jumped in through the  
nearest open window. His window. What he saw made his heart stop.  
.  
~*~*~  
.  
Cesia woke to a loud thump coming from near the window, she grabbed the  
bell sword and turned over to see. It was till dark and it had probably  
only been an hour or so since she had last waken up.  
She looked to where the sound had come from and froze.  
"What are you doing here." Rath said coldly.  
"Rath, where have you been, I was so-"  
"Shut up and answer the damn question!" Rath yelled loosing what little  
patients he had.  
Cesia got up from the bed shaking. Still holding Raths jacket and the bell  
tightly. 'What happened you out there.' She thought in fear.  
Rath edged closer to her, his bloody sword still raised.  
"Rath, please, calm down. Dont you remember, its me, Cesia." She tried to  
say this calmly, trying to hold back the fear in her voice. Cesia looked  
him in the eyes, there was an odd fire and rage that was there, he's never  
looked at her with such, hatred before. That look meant death for many  
demons in the past. Those eyes, were the last thing many of them saw.  
.  
"Why are you acting like this? You dont really want to hurt me. Do you."  
Rath stopped. Dropping the sword, sending it clanking to the floor  
screaming, "I-I dont know!!" as Rath held his head in his hands again,  
sinking to his knees shaking.  
.  
Cesia slowly approached him and knelt down in front of him. She placed her  
hands on his face and kissed him. "Its going to be ok Rath." She pulled him  
close into a warm comforting hug. "Its going to be ok." She whispered into  
his hair, rocking him back and forth.  
.  
Rath slowly calmed down. His breathing evened, and his heart beat steadied.  
The look for blood in his eyes gone back to normal.  
"Im...Im..."Rath stuttered.  
"Its ok. I know." Cesia said, wanting nothing more then to comfort him and  
make him feel better.  
Rath hugged her back, thinking back on what he was going to do. He would  
have killed her. He had wanted to kill her. The thought scared him. Rath  
buried his head into her shoulder, still shaking, taking in her warmth.  
When they broke apart Cesia handed him a small bell. "You left this here. I  
think you may need it."  
Rath smiled as Cesia put the necklace over his head, but stopped her when  
she moved to drape his jacket over his shoulders.  
"Keep it. You'll need it more then me." Rath got up quickly and turned  
towards the window.  
"What is it?"  
"Cesia, they're coming for you. Run."  
"What? Who's coming for me? Rath, Whats going on?"  
"Run! Please, Cesia before the get here. I'll hold them off as long as I  
can. Meet me at the cave about four miles up the road. Dont stop running.  
Dont come back for anything." He commanded, pulling the bell from around  
his neck.  
"But, Rath-"  
"There's not time to explain. Please, I dont want you hurt." His eyes  
softened as he looked upon her. "Here, take this." he handed her the sword  
he had taken from the bandit. "You may need it."  
Cesia looked down at the sword, wondering what could be going on. She  
nodded and started for the door, then turned and went back to Rath. She  
kissed his soft lips and caressed his face, looking at him with worry.  
"Dont take to long. I wont wait up for you." She said with a smile in her  
voice.  
"Right."  
And Cesia left. Raths coat flapping in the soft night breeze behind her.  
.  
Just as Cesia left, the bandits could be seen approaching through the  
brush. Rath took up a position in front of the small inn. His Sword at  
hand, wearing a cocky grin.  
.  
The bandits approached not long after, hardly believing who was standing in  
the way.  
"Look who it is." Lord Arthok said smirking at Raths image. "He thinks he  
can stop us. The twerp. Hey kid, do you really think you stand a chance  
against all of us?"  
"Do you think all of you can handle me. Rath Illuzor?" Rath said, raising  
an eyebrow  
The mans eyes widened at first, then turned back to normal, his  
expressionless face breaking into a smile. "So, the famous Rath Illuzor has  
come to fight us. Hear that men, he thinks he can take us down. Go show him  
what your made of."  
"Whatever, its your funeral." Rath shrugged, getting in a fighting stance.  
The men charged at Rath, they came in scattered bunches, each one falling  
where they stood. Rath dodged and stabbed for what seemed like an eternity.  
Although Rath slayed many bandits, its not like he did all this without  
getting his share of cuts and minor jabs to the shoulder and one landing in  
his leg, making it more difficult to dodge.  
Rath stood before the remaining 35ish men panting. He was using his sword  
for support and was bleeding from numerous wounds.  
"I must congratulate you Rath. You've killed many of my men. There has been  
enough blood shed for one night. Its only a shame, that you were not killed  
in the battle. You've proven to be a formidable opponent. You are my new  
target. Rath Illuzor. I will avenge the death of my fallen bandits.  
Besides, I do not sense my prize anywhere near here." The leader said and  
turned to leave. His remaining men following him closely, holding the men  
that were not yet dead.  
Rath watched them till he could no longer see them before heading to the  
cave he had told Cesia to go to.  
.  
Cesia sat on a rock outside the cave, waiting for Rath, and keeping on the  
lookout for what ever it was Rath was trying to defend her from.  
There she waited late into the night. It would be light soon. The sky would  
be growing brighter in a few hours.  
Cesia heard a rustling in the bushes and when she saw the glimmer of a  
sword, she charged at it. There was a loud clank as the two swords hit each  
other. Rath had blocked Cesias attack with a swing of his sword, knocking  
hers out of her hand.  
Rath drew closer to the cave slowly, using his sword to aid him. Cesia  
started a small fire and with the light it provided she gazed upon his  
injured body. She gasped as she ran inside the cave to a small bag she had  
brung with her. It was filled with some necessary first aid. Like bandages  
and different medicines.  
"Rath, I want you to take your shirt off." Cesia ordered  
Rath looked up at her with a shocked look.  
Cesia gave a loud sigh, "I wont be able to treat your ingeries other wise."  
Rath nodded and tried taking off his bloodstained shirt. Half way through,  
he winced in pain and stopped.  
"Here, let me help you." Cesia took his shirt and gently slipped it over  
his head and placed it on the ground. She cringed at the wounds she saw.  
Cesia instantly started to bandage them up and wipe away the blood that was  
on his chest and face.  
.  
'Shes so gentle.' Rath thought as she began wiping his face. Rath watched  
her work diligently. When she was dont with his chest and face she asked  
him if he was hurt anywhere else.  
"I was stabbed in the leg. Its not that bad."  
Cesia was puzzled. She knew she had to treat his leg, but how was she gonna  
do that. "Where is the wound?"  
"A little above my knee."  
Cesia looked a little more puzzled now. Rath smiled inwardly at the thought  
of what she would do next.  
She handed him the roll of bandage. "Here, do it yourself."  
"What! But I dont know beans about this kind of stuff. You know as well as  
I do that if I do it, it might as well not be done at all."  
Cesia knew this very well, "What do you want me to do? Ask you to take your  
pants off and do it myself?" Cesia looked at Raths face. "Oh my God, you  
really want me to do that."  
"Do you have another choice?"  
"You sure?"  
"Hey, out of anyone, I only would let you."  
Cesia didn't know how to take this, she turned around as Rath undid his  
pants and pulled them down till his entire wound was revealed. Cesia then  
came over and gasped at what she saw. "How did this happen?" (but thats not  
all she gasped about. nehehehehe. 'sry, sry sry, get away sophies inner fan  
girl!')  
"Hum, well, I think it was when this one, guy, came charging at me with his  
sword raised to my chest. I swung at him, but he dogged and in that  
position could only stab my leg. So thats what he did, of course in the end  
it got him chopped in half."  
Cesia smiled at the image of the look on the mans face, "Cool." Rath winced  
a little as Cesia started pulling out a rock that had somehow lodged itself  
in to the gap.  
"How did this get in here?" Cesia asked, pulling out the pebble, it was  
once gray, but now was drenched in a dripping red liquid.  
"Oh, that, must have gotten in there when I fell."  
"You fell?" Cesia sweat-droped  
"Ah-huh, after I was stabbed."  
Cesia nodded and started wrapping the bleeding wound in Raths leg. Both  
were silent for sometime.  
.  
Rath was sitting on a boulder while Cesia tended to his wounds. His eyes  
wondered from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck and down. He turned away,  
not wanting Cesia to see him blush. He didn't want to look away, but his  
dream kept coming back to him. And he didn't want to face that in reality.  
.  
Cesia tried to concentrate on bandaging the wound on Raths leg, but her  
eyes kept traveling up his leg. Rath was only in his boxers now (I've  
always thought of Rath as a boxers person), his black boxers, the ones she  
had gotten him. When she finished warping his leg, and it seemed that the  
bleeding had finally stopped, she absentmindedly placed her had on his warm  
flesh. Rath looked at her as she did this. Its seemed as if she were in  
some sort of trance. He smiled. He liked the feel of her warm hand. He  
reached out to place his hand on top of hers, and they stayed like that for  
a brief moment.  
Cesia shook her head, coming out of the trance. "Your, your pants."  
"What about them?"  
"Take them off."  
"What?!" Rath said, his face turning light shades of pink and red.  
"They're ripped and if I dont wash them, then it'll stain. Same goes for  
your shirt."  
Rath nodded and obeyed Cesia, but somewhere deep down he was just a little  
disappointed.  
So Rath sat there, next to a burning fire while Cesia went to wash and mend  
his clothes. She came back about an hour or so later holding the wet, but  
clean and mended clothes.  
"Your going to have to sleep in that tonight Rath. These should be dry by  
morning if we leave them out near the fire."  
"Sure" There was a sudden breeze and Rath tried to hide his shivering.  
"Here, take it, you're going to need this." Cesia said handing him his  
coat. "We should go inside the cave, its warmer in there."  
.  
They walked in the cave together and sat at the end of the small cave,  
sitting next to each other for warmth. The two sat in an Erie silence,  
listening to the sounds of the crackling fire and swaying of the trees in  
the light breeze.  
.  
"Rath, where were you? Where did you go? That morning when we were both  
sitting in the chair, and you just. Left. I was really worried when you  
didn't come back."  
"I- I was-confused. I couldn't think. I was ambushed by some bandits and  
they tortured and put me in a cage."  
Cesia gasped, looking upon his back for the first time. 'How could I not  
have noticed when I was bandaging his chest.' Then she remembered that Rath  
had been leaning against the outside wall of the cave. 'He must have been  
trying to hide this.'  
"I think I went insane inside that cage. I couldn't think. I was on some  
kind of rampage when I was let out for another beating. I killed them.  
Well, some of them. Then I saw you. I was going to kill you. I-I had wanted  
to kill you." There was a silence in the cave for a minute as Rath  
collected his thoughts, "But I couldn't." Rath sat in the cave next to  
Cesia hugging his knees again and shaking at the thought. He looked up when  
he felt a warm presents on his bare back. "C-Cesia."  
"Do you still want to kill me Rath?"  
Rath could only look upon her hurt face. He had caused her pain. Maybe his  
dream was right in saying that he was meant to be alone and that he only  
caused pain. "No, I dont want that."  
"Want what?"  
But Rath wasn't listening. "I dont want to be alone anymore. I want- I want  
to be with you Cesia. Always." He looked up at her face. He was crying.  
Rath wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her. Crying into her  
shoulder. He didn't care if she rejected him. But at least now he knew what  
that feeling inside him was. He wasn't confused anymore. 'I love her.  
Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her.'  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah, I think i'll be stoping here for today.  
I got like the worlds biggest headach right now and i feel like crap. I  
think i may be coming down with a cold. AWWW CRAP! I dotn wanna cold.  
Haha, sry Sophie, but ur gonna have ta wait till the next chapter for your  
lime.  
Yes, next chapter there is a high chance of there being a lime. All thanks  
to Sophie who wouldnt stop asking me to write a lime. She did the same  
thing when she wanted me to write this fanfic. I feel so used. Oh what the  
hell. Im actually liking writing this fic. Yes hyein I am so you dont need  
to make fun of me after school. Wish me luck with the lime. It'll be my  
first lime. How do you make a lime? With out turnign it into a lemon. Oh  
well. I'll figure it out. ::thinks about making it a lemon:: ::Shakes head  
and downs the bottle of cold medicine::  
So........tired......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. WHOA! Im awake! I'll  
write more on the bus to NY tomorrow. Four god damn hours on a stinkin bus.  
Oh joy, you can just imagin the happy dance im doing now. Ok, im running  
out of things to say in my cold medicin delirium. ::sways back and forth  
like drunk person.:: ::randomly yells out "WHY IS THE RUM GONE!!!"::  
::falls over::  
Till i wirte more......or for thos of u who know me c ya at  
school.......... but other wise.... byebye!  
(review if u want the next chapter) 


	6. Evil Released

Drowning Chapter 6: Evil released  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'I love her. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her.'  
  
.  
  
Rath sat there in Cesias embrace. His tears coming down silently, this was  
  
the first time he could remember crying. He never cried from physical pain  
  
in the past. Why was he crying now? He remembered in his dream he was  
  
crying over a broken heart, but that wasn't why he was crying now. But no  
  
matter how hard he tried, the tears would still roll silently down his face  
  
and onto Cesias shoulder. It was as if all the tears he had kept in him all  
  
these years suddenly flowed out of some hidden source.  
  
.  
  
Cesia held Rath, giving him comfort. This was the first time she had ever  
  
seen Rath cry. Was it because he thought he was alone in the world? "That,  
  
as long as Im here, you will never be alone."  
  
Rath looked at her, not really knowing what to say. Cesia cleared the tears  
  
away from his face and their lips met for a brief moment.  
  
"So long as you need someone to be by your side, I'll be there. Rath?"  
  
Rath looked at the ground. "Why would you do this? Why me?"  
  
"Because, you need me more then anything, and I need you. And somewhere out  
  
there, I started falling for you. I can't imagine my life without you in  
  
it."  
  
Rath looked up at her face, he shook a bit in the cold but kept looking at  
  
her face, "I don't deserve a person like you."  
  
"I know." She said jokingly with a smile and held him just a bit closer.  
  
"Cesia, when I was out there with the bandits and I heard they were going  
  
to attack you, I couldn't let them do that. I wouldn't let them hurt you. I  
  
was scared for you. It was around then that I realized, I love you. You're  
  
always here for me, no matter how many times I've pushed you away, your  
  
still here. I would rather die then cause you anymore pain. I love you too  
  
much to let anything happen to you. I love you Cesia, and nothing will ever  
  
change that."  
  
"I love you too." She hugged him tight, Rath started kissing her neck,  
  
"Don't ever leave me." He whispered into her ear. Their lips met once more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
C The kiss was gentle but firm. Rath nibbled on her lips for entrance. She opened without hesitation. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss.  
  
Rath lowered her to the ground. Cesia didn't notice until she felt the cool grass beneath her.  
  
Rath broke the kiss in favor of her neck. He sucked and kissed her neck. He listened to the noises Cesia was making. Every once in a while he would hear a whimper or gasp.  
  
She started running her hands up and down his chest and through his hair. Rath decided that if she was going to touch him he could touch her. His hands moved from her side to her waist.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and moved her shirt up. He moved his hands from side to side on her stomach, letting his nails glide gently across. She must have really enjoyed it. He could sense her arousal grow.  
  
He had always thought she wouldn't like him touching her that way. Apparently it was a big turn on for her. He would remember that in the future.  
  
His hands moved from her stomach to her breast. He cupped her right breast and listened to her moan. He smirked and kissed her on the lips again.  
  
He kneaded he breast through her shirt. He stopped and took his lips from hers. "Cesia do you trust me?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hai, I always have." She said looking in his eyes.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull up. He broke the kiss and brought the shirt over her head. He threw it to the side and kissed her neck.  
  
He pulled off her bra impatiently and looked up at Cesia. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Don't turn away." She looked at him and turned an even darker shade of red. "You're beautiful"  
  
He kissed her on the lips. He could sense her uneasiness coming from her and brought his nails lightly up and down her chest. He kissed her neck and kissed his way to her chest.  
  
He listened to Cesias breath. She was panting. He then took her right breast in his mouth. She let out a moan. He kneaded her other breast.  
  
He switched giving the other one the same amount of attention. He stopped and kissed her on the lips. He moved his hands down to her skirt. He unzipped it and slid it down her legs.  
  
Getting impatient he tugged her underwear down at the same time. He then broke the kiss and looked at her. She blushed and he smirked.  
  
He started taking his clothes off. He took off his shirt before he moved to take off his pants. He watched Cesia as he did it.  
  
Cesia's blush grew and her eyes widened when he started to undress. She had never seen a naked man before.  
  
When he was done he leaned over Cesia and kissed her again. Cesia kissed him back. She was starting to get nervous.  
  
Rath sensed it and took things more slowly. He knew he was her first. He would be her last too.  
  
"Relax." He told her. He kneaded her breast. Cesia relaxed at the sound of his voice. Her nervousness was fading.  
  
Raths hand slid down to her thigh. She tensed so he rubbed it. When she relaxed her moved his hand up farther. He cupped her womanhood.  
  
He heard her gasp. He slipped his fingers inside to test her readiness. She was more than ready. He took his finger out of her and licked it clean.  
  
He positioned himself over her and leaned his head down next to her ear. "This may hurt."  
  
She nodded. She already knew it would hurt she just didn't know how to prepare herself for it.  
  
He lowered himself and brushed against her entrance. He kissed her neck and bit down as he quickly thrust into her.  
  
Cesia cried out. Tears came from her eyes. She didn't think it would hurt that bad. Rath stayed still.  
  
"It's ok, the pain will go away soon I promise." Cesia nodded.  
  
Rath moved in and out of her slowly. The pace was killing him but he needed to be gentle with her.  
  
He kissed her hoping it would take away some of the pain. He began to move faster when she brought her hips to meet his.  
  
He looked at her and she nodded. He kissed her again and quickened the pace.  
  
Cesia met him thrust for thrust. The pain had gone away and all she could feel was the pleasure of Rath inside her.  
  
Rath felt the same way. He finally had the courage to do what he had wanted for so long. He never imagined she would feel this good.  
  
Cesia was starting to feel a pool of heat in her stomach. The faster Rath went the more it grew. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Rath!" She screamed. She grabbed Raths shoulders. Her nails digging in his skin as her orgasm came for the first time.  
  
Rath couldn't hold on any longer and thrusted into her one last time before releasing his seed into her.  
  
They both stayed still for a while. Rath didn't want to crush her so he rolled them over so that she was on top.  
  
They were breathing heavily. Rath grabbed her chin and kissed her.  
  
Rath pulled back and Ceisa just smiled. She was tired. She laid her head onto his chest and fell asleep. Rath grabbed his jacket and draped it over them. It wasn't much but it would keep her back warm. .  
  
OK FOR ALL THOSE PPL OUT HERE WHO DON'T LIKE LEMONS, YOU CAN START READING  
  
AGAIN  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The sun shone bright through the trees, making dew drops shine like  
  
crystals. Light reached the cave and danced upon the two figures sleeping  
  
there.  
  
Cesia felt the warmth on her face and stirred in her sleep. She found  
  
herself now next to Rath, one arm still around her. Cesias hand slid across  
  
Raths chest and ran up to his hair and stroked it gently. She lifted her  
  
head off the ground and kissed him softly. "Good morning." She said warmly.  
  
.  
  
Rath stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred  
  
for a moment then began to focus onto Cesia. He looked her up and down, a  
  
smile coming to his face as he remembered the night before. "Good morning."  
  
He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close, her head only  
  
inches from his face. Cesia giggled happily and kissed him again. When they  
  
broke apart, Rath pouted in disappointment. Cesia smiled and caressed his  
  
cheek. "Come on. We can't do this forever."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Your not that lucky." She said teasing.  
  
Rath sat up abruptly, making Cesia fall into his lap. He pulled her up so  
  
that she was now sitting on his lap. He looked at her fully with admiration  
  
and ambition. Cesia hugged him close and kissed his cheek before she  
  
started getting dressed. "I'll go out and get your things." She said,  
  
leaving Rath sitting in the cave with his boxers now on.  
  
.  
  
Cesia came back a few minutes later with Raths clothes in one hand and his  
  
breakfast in the other.  
  
"Thanks." Rath said as he reached for his clothes and put them on. The two  
  
ate their breakfast in silence and when they were done they set out again.  
  
.  
  
"So." Rath attempted for the third time now to start a conversation. "Where  
  
are we going?"  
  
"Well right now I think our main goal is to find a way out of this forest  
  
and get back to the dragon castle."  
  
Rath looked disappointed. She knew how Rath didn't particularly like the  
  
dragon tribe that much but they had to go back. They had been gone a long  
  
time the Dragon Lord would be wanting a report on their trip. She had to  
  
tell him about the demons attempts to steal her light dragon amulet. 'I bet  
  
they want the amulet to that they can multiply it and enter the castle. A  
  
lot of the demons don't Lykouleon much and want Nadil back. And with the  
  
light dragon amulets they will be able to enter the castle' (Cesia)  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
Rath looked at her skeptically and kept walking with her hand in hand. "I  
  
think we're almost out of this forest. It shouldn't be too far."  
  
Cesia smiled. "You always say that before we get lost."  
  
"That's not true! You're the one who gets us lost most of the time."  
  
"Haven't we had this discussion before?"  
  
Rath suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bandits." Rath said drawing his sword. Cesia did the same with the sword  
  
Rath had given her to protect her-self the night before. They stood there  
  
for a few minutes but nothing came. "Are you sure they're out there Rath?"  
  
"Something has been following us for a while now. Im sure its them. They're  
  
after the light dragon amulet..and you."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. I got your back." Rath felt reassured by this.  
  
At least if she was by him he would still get a power boost from her being  
  
there, even if her wind magic wasn't working.  
  
.  
  
The bandits jumped out of the bushes with arrows this time. Not swords.  
  
They had learned their lesson. Fighting Rath at close range was not a good  
  
idea.  
  
.  
  
Rath saw the arrows and immediately pushed Cesia to the ground, getting her  
  
out of the way of an arrow that would have made contact with her shoulder.  
  
"Don't shoot the girl!" Lord Arthok ordered his men. "If we're gonna sell  
  
the girl we gotta keep her nice."  
  
The other bandits nodded and concentrated on Rath. Rath knocked away all  
  
the arrows that came close to him while steadily advancing towards the  
  
bandits' places in the bushes. Rath killed two and had and arrow in his  
  
right shoulder and had one barlly miss his leg to show for it. Cesia killed  
  
a few while she went unnoticed by the bandits. She stood against a tree,  
  
looking for the next opportunity to strike. Suddenly she felt a hand around  
  
her mouth and her wrist, making her drop her sword.  
  
"I've got you now. I think I'll just take this." Arthok said pulling off  
  
her amulet.  
  
.  
  
Good Cesia passed out while a darker entity inside her emerged from with in  
  
her. "Thanks for freeing me. I'll make sure Rath meets his end. Tie Her to  
  
a tree. I want her to watch this."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a bit short and cheesy. Sorry about the lemon,  
  
its short and bad but whatever.  
  
I decided to add the lemon in, I didn't have it in before, but I got a few  
  
reviews saying that it wasn't really complete without it so I just added  
  
it.  
  
Sry Hyein.  
  
I'll write more soon. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Drowning chapter 7: Dark Cesias return, murder and suicide (haven't totally  
  
decided that yet)  
  
Till then  
  
See ya! 


	7. Mind lock

Drowning Chapter 7: Mind lock  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark Cesia stood watching Rath fight, waiting impatiently for him to either  
die or to win so she could carry out her plan.  
.  
Her patents soon gave way and she took the liberty of killing some of the  
bandits from behind so the fight would go quicker.  
.  
When all of them had either fled or lay dead on the ground, Rath sheathed  
his sword and looked around for Cesia.  
.  
"Cesia? Where are you?" He called out into the trees surrounding the small  
clearing he was in.  
.  
Dark Cesia stalked out of the trees facing Rath. The shadows concealing her  
face.  
.  
Rath took in a sharp breath when she came standing just a few feet in front  
of him.  
.  
"Remember me?" She said, a seductive smile spreading across her pale face.  
.  
"Where's Cesia?!" Rath yelled, trying to conceal his worry, grabbing his  
bell sword, standing ready to turn it into a sword at a moments notice.  
.  
"I am Cesia." She walked closer to Rath, she held herself high and stood  
inches from his face. Her fingers traced the contours of his face and came  
to rest on his lips. "You know, its too bad Im gonna kill you, cause you  
really are very good in bed. A regular little DEMON!" she emphasized the  
last word as she drew out her razor sharp whip and just missed Raths leg.  
.  
Rath tumbled to the side, his sword out only to block the attacks headed  
towards him. He mad no attempt to advance on Dark Cesia.  
.  
"Still afraid to attack I see. You know, its not as much fun to kill people  
when they don't fight back. Looks like this wont take so long after all.  
She said smiling as her whip finally made contact grazing Raths cheek,  
making a bloody gash on his right cheekbone. Just inches below his eye.  
.  
"What do you want with me?" Rath said panting, whipping the blood from the  
corner of his mouth.  
.  
"Want with you?" She spat in disgusted surprise. "I want your power, your  
blood on my hands. I want to hold your beating heart in my hand while you  
watch in pain, still clinging to life. I want you to die knowing you killed  
the one person you love most in this damn world. I want to watch you  
suffer. Now is that really to much to ask?" She spat, letting her whip fly  
towards Rath. It coiled around his leg, cutting him deeply as it came off.  
Rath held in a cry of pain, gritting his teeth and glaring at Dark Cesia.  
.  
"You hate my right now don't you." Dark Cesia smiled.  
.  
"No. With every fiber of my being, I can't bring myself to hate you, or  
kill you. Maybe Im a bit pist off right now, but Im not going to kill you."  
.  
"Then you will die. No doubt about that. The other Cesia is in no position  
to help youi. How can she save your life, when she's fighting for her own."  
She said coldly, laughing while Rath stood in horror.  
.  
"Where is she damnit!" he yelled out, his anger reaching its edge.  
.  
"She's relatively safe.for now. Once I drain her of her life force (for  
lack of a better word) I will no longer need her."  
.  
"You cant kill Cesia! If she dies you die!"  
.  
"Not true. If I drain her of her life energy all of it will belong to me  
and I already have a body so I have no further need for hers. And besides,  
I am not going to lay one hand on Cesia. I wont kill her. You will."  
.  
"I thought you wanted to kill me."  
.  
"Oh I will. You see, when I control you, I will be in full command of your  
body. But you will still be able to see yourself killing the one you love."  
Dark Cesia threw her head back and laughed.  
.  
Rath stood in the clearing, head down, fists clenched at his sides, arms  
shaking in anger. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were  
turning an unnatural white. He looked up, his intense anger clearly visible  
on his face. "You BITCH!!!" He yelled out as he lunged for her, sword  
raised high, ready for attack.  
.  
"You fool!" she laughed as she flung her whip straight towards him.  
.  
Rath stopped, taking in short gasps of air. Blood trickling almost  
invisibly on his black shirt, creating a dark fountain.  
.  
"Fool, you cant win. Im going to make sure the lat thing your conscious  
mind sees is yourself killing the one girl you've ever loved."  
.  
Raths eyes opened wide, his breathing coming in short staggered breaths.  
.  
"I bet you didn't know that Cesia had powers able to control people. It's a  
power shes developed quite recently in fact."  
Dark Cesia wrapped her whip around Raths sword, puling it easily out of his  
grip. She stood before him now with the dragon sword and her whip. Using  
her wind magic she bound down his hands to his sides and placed her hand  
over his face. Middle finger on his forehead, pointer and ring fingers on  
his eyes and her thumb and pinky on his cheekbones. She muttered some words  
under her breath and stood back to look at Rath. Admiring the product of  
her magic.  
.  
Before her stood Rath, but it wasn't quite Rath. He straightened slowly and  
looked at her head on before bowing. When he looked up at her from his  
kneeling state, D Cesia looked at his eyes. They seemed hallowed and empty.  
Glazed over with only a small shimmer of Raths soul buried deep in his  
mind, pleading to get out.  
.  
Rath stood and approached his new master and took her hand in his, and  
kissed it.  
.  
"Look what I have reduced the powerful Rath Illuzer to. His mind so easily  
trapped and controlled." She handed Rath back his sword and told him what  
she wanted done.  
.  
He bent back down on one knee, "Yes master." And he stalked off into the  
woods to find his target.  
.  
'Now this is going to be entertaining. I can feel Raths real emotions as  
all this happens, and his emotions give me great power. His deepest  
emotions and desires are the greatest weapons against him. First he will  
kill that nuisance Cesia, then I will kill him.' (dark Cesia)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'Rath, help me'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
.  
.  
Yes I know I know I was going to call it 'Dark Cesias return, murder and  
suicide' and I guess it still could be. Hum.but know one dies in this  
chapter or anything. Maybe the next chapter will be called that. Yeah, I  
think the next chapter will be called that.  
Well till them see ya, and Im sorry it took so long to update. Been a bit  
busy. THE 10TH DRAGON KNIGHTS BOOK IS COMING OUT IN ENGLISH TOMORROW!!!!  
The stupid people at the stupid book stores don't have it till tomorrow  
instead of the 7th when it was supposed to come out. So now since the book  
stores are stupid its coming out on the 28th(tomorrow) instead of the 7th.  
BUT I WILL GET THAT BOOK TOMORROW! I've been harassing (not really) the ppl  
at barnes and noble like every other day being like 'do you have the tenth  
DK book yet~!' I think the dude there knows me now. ^-^ Is that sad or  
what. Im so obsessed -_-" 


	8. Murder

Ok just so you all know, I have serious writers block so don't flame me for  
a really short chapter. Happy reading  
.  
.  
.  
Drowning: Chapter 8 Murder and Suicide  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rath stood in front of Cesia, a glazed look in his eye. He had no control  
over his body and its actions. His mind was yelling at himself to stop what  
he was doing, but it was useless. No matter how hard he tried, he still  
kept walking forward, sword held tightly in his hand.  
.  
He was going to kill her, and then he was going to die. He was dieing at  
that very moment. The place where Dark Cesias whip had pierced him earlier  
still bleeding freely. Dark Cesias spell being the only thing keeping him  
up on his feet.  
.  
His complexion was pail, lips turning a purplish blue, eyes wide. The only  
part of him that didn't seem calm, they were the opposite of calm, they  
were filled with dread and terror, but most of all, they were pleading.  
Pleading for freedom and forgiveness as he approached Cesia. She was tied  
to a tree and looked as bad as him.  
.  
She was all bloody from various cuts and large gashes. She looked tired and  
beaten, very unlike her normal self. Cesia usually was filled with pride  
and carried herself high. She never faltered. Now, she was bound to a tree,  
head hung low. Her face filled with a faint look of fear and pleading.  
.  
"Please, Rath, you can fight this. Come on Rath. Remember me? Cesia, Im  
your friend. I love you. The Rath I know wouldn't do this." She pleaded to  
the robotic like Rath.  
.  
'I don't want to do this! Cesia! I need your help!' Rath yelled, but no  
words came from his mouth. He was just yelling to himself in the void of  
his mind. Only looking through the small windows of his eyes to see what  
was going on. He couldn't look away. Instead of the words he wanted to say,  
a strange cold and unfamiliar voice came out.  
.  
"Im not Rath, and you are no longer needed for Her to survive. She has  
separated herself from your weak body and has taken your magic and life  
with her. My face will be the last thing you see in your pathetic life."  
Rath raised his sword  
.  
"What did she do to you!" Cesia spat as she glared at 'Rath' with hatred.  
Knowing that this man in front of her, wasn't her Rath. But a toy, a pawn  
in Dark Cesias twisted plan.  
.  
"I am her servant." 'Raths' eye twitched as two words escaped his mouth,  
"Mind.Control" Before going back to normal.  
.  
'She's controlling my mind. She's using your power of mind control to  
control me! She wants me to kill you. I can't break the spell! It's your  
power too! You can use your part of the power to free me!' Rath yelled to  
no avail. She couldn't hear him. But at least to words had escaped his  
mouth. The words mind control had left his lips. Maybe it would be enough.  
He just had to hope she had enough strength and could figure it out before  
it was to late. One thing he did know was that he was gaining more control.  
If he could get himself to speak, even a little, then he was wearing down  
the spell.  
.  
.  
Cesia heard the words that barely left his lips. Mind control, what did it  
mean. She looked Rath up and down. She gasped at the large and bleeding  
wound in his chest and the noticed his eyes. They were different from the  
rest of him. They seemed less, robotic. The real Rath was still in there  
somewhere. She just had to use her magic to free him. She knew her magic  
wasn't working in this forest, but if Dark Cesias were working, then maybe  
hers could work too. But she was running out of time.  
.  
Rath neared her and was now standing almost directly in front of her. Close  
enough to strike her. He brought his sword up over her head.  
.  
"Rath, I know your in there somewhere. COME BACK!" she yelled the last  
words as Rath swung his sword down as she yelled.  
.  
There was a bright light, like the flash of a camera. In the midst of that  
white flash was a spurt of read as Cesia fell to the ground. Rath next to  
her, panting heavily, the glazed look in his eyes gone. He was back.  
.  
He looked to his side and saw Cesia.  
.  
"Cesia?" Rath turned her over her eyes were closed.  
.  
A figure stepped out from the shadows, "I guess now, its even better, you  
killed her when you were not under my spell. You were free of my spell and  
you still killed her. This is better then even I could have planed."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yes, short chapter I know, but I've got serious writers block.  
Please R&R  
Im so happy, it's almost done. Now here's where you get to choose. Do you  
want a nice happy ending, or a more angst and not so happy ending? What do  
you think?  
The sooner you review the sooner you get the next chapter.  
::Thinks about making sequel:: 


	9. Amulet Relinquished

Drowning Chapter 9 Amulet Relinquished  
  
Cesia woke that morning, the leaves rustling on the windowpane. The colorful leaves falling through the open window, feeling the cool autumn breeze on her face.  
  
She rolled over on her side, and looked around the room. She was back at the dragon castle. She had gotten back here a few months ago. She reached over to a scar on her right shoulder. She remembered, that was the place Raths sword had grazed her shoulder. 'That was the night Dark Cesia had come out, that was the night, I began loosing Rath.' She recalled the story she had been told of that night, for she didn't remember what had happened after she fell from the tree. She remembered what Rath told her. Remembering how hard it was for him, she felt salty tears run down her cheeks.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Raths eyes were wide with horror. His whole body was shaking. His hands, red with blood, not knowing if it was his blood or hers on them.  
  
'She cant be dead. She can't. I didn't kill her.' (Rath)  
  
Suddenly he was filled with rage. "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled accusingly at Dark Cesia.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't do anything. It was all you. You did this to her. You killed her."  
  
Rath looked back down at Cesia and placed a hand on her face. It was quickly going cold, but he could still feel a pulse. She wasn't dead, and she wasn't going to die, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
Rath picked up his sword and faced Dark Cesia.  
  
For a moment, D Cesia almost looked scared, but it was soon replaced by a smug smile. "You can't fight me. You're to frightened you'll do Cesia harm."  
  
"Scared? You should be. You know you cant defeat me when Im actually fighting you. Maybe when Im just defending myself, but not when I fight back."  
  
"You wont."  
  
"Yes I will. You can't stop me. Your not part of Cesia and you never were. Your gone from her and you have your own body. You don't need Cesia anymore. Sorry hun, your gonna die." Rath said in his normal confidant voice. "I think you underestimate me. But if your fool enough to think you can defeat me, bring it on. Your just that much closer to death." She said taking out her whip, wasting no time in sending at Rath.  
  
Rath dogged easily and went in for an attack. He got her on the arm, and when he looked back to see if it had affected Cesia in any way, he was pleased to see that it hadn't. "You can't hide behind that lie anymore. I know now that you and her are not linked in anyway. " Rath said smugly feeling pretty good about himself for figuring it out. Finally.  
  
"Just because you know you can, doesn't mean you will."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I hope you like your surroundings, cause this is the last place your gonna see. That and my smug face looking down on you."  
  
"Do you think you can beat me with that gash in you chest?"  
  
"What gash?" Rath said with a smile as he revealed the part of his chest where the wound had once been. It was gone. Now only a small scar remained.  
  
Dark Cesia gasped, realizing that in the bright flash earlier Cesia had healed him, and helped release him from her spell. That's why she was so weak.  
  
The battle went on, now both had their share of cuts and bruises and panting heavily. Rath had a new slash on his chest, though not as bad as the other one, still decided to bleed a bit. That seemed to be the worst of Raths problems, although you couldn't say the same about Dark Cesia. She had several serious injuries and the freshest one on her arm was bleeding profoundly. She spit a glob of blood from her mouth, leaning against a tree for a bit of extra support.  
  
"I told you I would beat you, why don't you just give up."  
  
"I promised I was gonna kill you Rath Illuzor, and you know I always keep my promises."  
  
"Huh, and here I thought this was going to be easy. Oh well, if you want to go the way of pain, it's your choice." Rath shrugged mockingly. "Shall we continue this?"  
  
An uneasy grin spread across her face. "Bring it."  
  
Rath ran towards her, sword raised high for the final blow while Dark Cesia stood ready with her whip. If she missed this time, it would all be over for her. And she knew that as a fact.  
  
~*Back to the present*~  
  
Cesia wiped the tears from her eyes. She remembered that part very clearly. That was the moment she had woken up. She saw it all, Rath lunging for her. If she hadn't yelled out to him at that moment, he wouldn't have been distracted and he wouldn't have been hit. Of course he still did end up getting her. Right in the waist, cutting a deep and fatal gash in Dark Cesias torso.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Both of them fell to the ground. Dark Cesia lay motionless there, while Rath staggered to reach Cesia clutching his injured arm. As he got nearer to her, she could see the red flesh in his arm showing clearly. She had sat up against the tree. When Rath reached her at the tree, he completely disregarded his arm and gave her the warmest kiss she had ever experienced. He poured his whole self into the kiss and that moment. "Im really sorry about before, I didn't want to, she had me under some kind of spell. Im sorry. I love you, and don't you ever forget that." That was the last thing he said to her that night before he passed out.  
  
She remembered the help that came soon after. The people at the hotel came to help when they had finally gotten up their courage and went to help. They brought both Cesia and Rath back to the hotel where they rested for a while before leaving soon after that to go back to the Dragon Castle  
  
Cesia seemed fine, having all her strength back and all her powers as well. It turned out that it was dark Cesia inside her that was making her powers not work before. Cesia walked down the sunny path with Rath, nearly out of the woods now. He seemed different from before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different. Physically he was all right, well his arm was a bit weaker then it had been before, but that would get better with time. No, it was something else. Something else was different.  
  
"Rath?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Are you ok? You seem, different."  
  
"Im fine, my arms a bit sore, but its nothing to complain about. I've lived through worse pain."  
  
Cesia wasn't quite satisfied with this answer but kept walking ahead of him.  
  
A few hours later they were out of the woods and were entering a small town. "Rath, the store manager said that Draqueen was just north of here. We should get a move on. Rath?" Cesia paused to stare at Rath; he was hunched over, leaning on a pole for support. He was sweating and panting heavily.  
  
"Are you sure your ok? Im really worried."  
  
"Im fine. Lets get a move on." He said abruptly, walking past Cesia.  
  
Cesia shook her head and went after him. They stopped at a bar restaurant on the way for lunch before heading off again. They had eaten in silence and had been quiet towards each other then the occasional sentence or two. Cesia snapped.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you! I know something is bothering you and I know when your keeping things from me and I cant stand this silence and you not talking to me!"  
  
Rath smiled warmly at her from where he had stopped in the middle of the dirt road they were on. He walked back to her, her head was down and she wasn't looking at him. Ashamed of her sudden out burst. He cupped his hand around her chin and gave her a light kiss. "Nothings wrong. Everything is perfect." He grabbed her hand firmly and reassuringly and they continued down the street.  
  
But Raths smile hadn't stayed long, and soon the tired and distraught look was back on his face, and whatever confidence Rath had just given her was gone. Her fear seemed to grow as they approached the Dragon Castle late into the night.  
  
The first thing that happened when they arrived was they got a bath and were thoroughly looked at by Rune who healed their wounds.  
  
Rune was with Rath in his room examining him when he asked Rath if he was feeling all right.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that!!" Rath exploded, hands in the air.  
  
"You know already don't you." Rune looked sullen  
  
Rath sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know. I could feel it after I killed dark Cesia. Im dieing faster now, I don't know how long it'll be."  
  
"What will you do? About Cesia."  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
The two dragon knights looked at each other a long time. Contemplating Raths predicament.  
  
Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Those months had been the happiest of her life. They had no more assignments. Lykouleon knew about Rath and decided the two should spend their time with each other. And that's what they did. The news about the two spread fast and for the two there was nothing more to hide. They didn't have to sneak around as much to be together, although that was half the fun.  
  
The whole time Cesia knew there was something Rath wasn't telling her, but she still couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that it was something big. It had been a little over a month when she asked him again. They were in the vast garden in the dragon castle eating a picnic lunch. The trees were just starting to change colors and Cesia sat in Raths lap as he leaned against a tall oak tree. "Rath, there's something your not telling me. I know its something big and, I really want to know. I think I deserve to know."  
  
Rath sighed deeply. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later. "Im dieing faster Cesia. Kai-stern only bought me a bit of time. And after dark Cesia, my strength has been leaving me faster." He looked at her to see her face filled with grief. "I didn't want you to worry or treat me different because of it."  
  
Cesia couldn't say anything. She just hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Rath gave a deep sigh. He knew this would be her response. Rath comforted her and they both agreed to make the most of this time and that they would live as if nothing had changed. It took all of Cesia not to yell out 'but things have changed! What do you expect me to do without you!'  
  
That night they made love for the last time, and the next afternoon, Rath was gone.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
In her hand Cesia held Raths light dragon amulet. It was to be given to their child. Cesia placed a hand on her stomach. If it weren't for their child, she would have given up long ago.  
  
Owari ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it people. I hope you liked it.  
  
Yes there will be a sequel to this.  
  
Tell me what you think! Yeah I know I made Rath die,(cries uncontrollably) and I really didn't want to at first, but I have a really good idea (thank you Una!) for what to happen in the sequel. ^-^ I'll get a start on that ASAP JA NE!  
  
Please R&R  
  
Drowning By Kyokyoneko Chan End 


End file.
